


Дорога в Аррас

by ilera



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Madeleine Era, Post-Seine, Pre-Slash, Time Travel, kind of Life on Mars mystery, or dream
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: Жавер прыгает с моста и оказывается в Монрейле времен Мадлена. Что это, предсмертные галлюцинации или испытание, посланное Всевышним?
Relationships: Javert/Jean Valjean
Kudos: 9





	Дорога в Аррас

_Несколько мгновений Жавер стоял неподвижно, устремив глаза в отверстые врата ночи; он вглядывался в невидимое пристально, с упорным вниманием. Шумела вода. Вдруг он снял шляпу и положил ее на перила. Минуту спустя высокая черная тень, которую запоздалый прохожий мог бы издали принять за привидение, поднялась во весь рост на парапете, наклонилась над Сеной, затем выпрямилась и упала во тьму; раздался глухой всплеск, и одна только ночь видела, как билась в судорогах эта темная фигура, исчезая под водой._  
(с) Часть 5, книга 4, глава 1

  
— Жавер... Жавер, что с вами?.. Инспектор!  
Жавер открыл глаза и закашлялся. К его удивлению, в легких не было воды, и чувствовал он себя совсем не так, как полагалось утопленнику. Смерть, словно последовав примеру каторжника, оказалась к нему добра. Последним, что помнил Жавер, был прыжок с моста и удар о воду. После этого он потерял сознание, так и не ощутив вкуса смерти.  
— Слава богу, вы в порядке.  
Нависшее над ним смутно знакомое лицо с каждой секундой становилось четче, пока окончательно не приобрело черты Жана Вальжана. Жавер вздрогнул: так вот какой его Ад! Даже после смерти он не обрел желанный покой, и Вальжан будет преследовать его вечно, напоминая о незаслуженной доброте.  
— Если бы я знал, что вы так отреагируете на мои слова, — говорил тем временем Вальжан, — я бы нашел иной способ сообщить о своем решении.  
Жавер приподнялся на локтях и огляделся. Кроме Вальжана, в помещении находилось двое полицейских и женщина в разорванном на груди платье и подбитым лицом. Жавер нахмурился: эта падшая женщина напоминала ту, которую он арестовал много лет назад в Монрейле на глазах у мэра Мадлена... то бишь Вальжана. Жавер мотнул головой, сосредотачиваясь. Фантина — вот как ее звали. И помещение выглядело так же, как тюрьма Монрейля в бытность... Жавер выбросил вперед руку и, схватив Вальжана за ворот, резко притянул его к себе и внимательно вгляделся в до боли знакомое лицо. Да, Вальжан выглядел моложе — как в тот день, когда заставил выпустить преступницу на свободу и опозорил его на глазах у подчиненных.  
— Жавер? — выдохнул Вальжан с беспокойством.  
Жавер пришел в себя и поспешно выпустил пальто Вальжана... Мадлена... этого ангела, посланного ему Богом во имя искупления грехов. Однако разве Ад не место для демонов? "Это иллюзия, — понял Жавер, — образ, даже сейчас имеющий надо мной власть. Стоило умирать, если он последовал за мной и сюда?"  
— Сержант, принесите нюхательную соль, — велел Вальжан, поднимаясь. — И отпустите уже эту женщину.  
Только сейчас Жавер заметил, что сержант удерживает бормочущую что-то Фантину. После слов Вальжана, для них — мэра Мадлена, сержант открыл ящик стола, а второй полицейский встал у двери, загораживая Фантине выход. С некоторой гордостью Жавер понял, что его подчиненный не решается выполнить указание мэра. Однако Фантина не попыталась сбежать, а продолжила рассказывать о своей дочери. Десять лет назад Жавер был слишком поражен, чтобы ее слушать, теперь же он осознал, почему мэр за нее заступился — Вальжан всегда близко к сердцу принимал истории о голодающих детях.  
Перед лицом возник флакон с нюхательной солью. Следовало что-то сказать, чтобы избавиться от раздражающей заботы Вальжана.  
— Не нужно, — хрипло произнес Жавер и прокашлялся.  
— Вы уверены? — Вальжан не спешил убирать флакон.  
— Да, — твердо ответил Жавер и добавил: — Хотя бы здесь оставьте меня в покое, месье.  
— Не думаю, что вы в порядке, — покачал головой Вальжан и понизил голос так, что слышать его мог только Жавер. — Бледное лицо, синюшние губы, дрожащие руки — все это доказывает, что вам необходимо лечение, — и добавил с улыбкой: — Право, вы больше похожи на утопленника, чем на больного простудой.  
— Говорю вам, — процедил Жавер, — мне не нужна помощь, ваша или чья-либо еще.  
— Ну-ну, инспектор, нет необходимости грубить, — с той же мягкой улыбкой упрекнул Вальжан.  
— Я не...  
Жавер вдруг осознал, что в глазах Вальжана, вернее, мэра Мадлена, он ведет себя непочтительно. Может ли так быть, что этот призрак обладает памятью и знаниями настоящего Вальжана времен Монрейля? Жавер резко встал и покачнулся. Вальжан подхватил его под локоть, затем под пронзительным взглядом отдернул руку.  
— Выпустите эту женщину, — велел Жавер полицейскому у двери и добавил, предвосхищая вопросы Вальжана: — Согласно статье девятой, одиннадцатой, пятнадцатой и шестьдесят шестой свода уголовных законов ее преступление подлежит рассмотрению муниципальной власти, в данном случае — мэра.  
При виде шока на обычно спокойном лице Вальжана Жавер испытал удовлетворение — ему даже захотелось нюхнуть табаку. Номера и содержание этих статей он помнил наизусть: после написания жалобы на Вальжана и до получения ответа из префектуры он перечитывал их чаще, чем фанатики Библию.  
— Я же говорила вам, что месье Жавер справедливый человек! — воскликнула Фантина, обращаясь к сержанту. — Он выпустил меня на свободу, зная, что я нужна Козетте и что я не виновата в драке с тем богатым господином. Добрый инспектор Жавер видел, что это он засунул снежок мне за платье и что я только защищалась. Он не послушался месье мэра и поступил по совести. О, инспектор Жавер! — и, бросившись перед ним на колени, она обняла его за ногу.  
Жавер оперся о стол, чтобы удержать равновесие, и попытался оттолкнуть Фантину. Та, однако, вцепилась мертвой хваткой, проливая на его брюки слезы благодарности. "Господи, за что ты меня так наказываешь?" — с горечью подумал Жавер, встретившись с удивленно-радостным взглядом Вальжана. Успокаивало одно — нереальность происходящего, но, несмотря на кажущуюся для него безопасность, Жаверу необходимо было обдумать дальнейшие действия. Если он прогонит Вальжана из своего Ада, не окажется ли в еще более ужасном месте? Следует ли ему смириться с посланным испытанием или немедленно прекратить притворство?  
— Мне нужно быть в другом месте, — произнес Жавер после длительного молчания. Он так и не смог выдавить из себя "месье мэр": Вальжан был святым, но оставался беглым каторжником.  
— Конечно, инспектор, — кивнул Вальжан. — Я сам займусь этой несчастной женщиной.  
Жаверу было все равно, что случится с Фантиной, в конце концов, она все равно скоро умрет, зато это освободит его от беспокойства Вальжана.  
— Когда поедете к Тенардье, не давайте ему слишком много денег, иначе он никогда не оставит вас в покое, — неожиданно для себя посоветовал он. — А лучше вообще не платите, эта тварь заслуживает виселицы.  
— Тенардье? О чем вы, инспектор?  
— Скоро узнаете, — усмехнулся Жавер, обнажая зубы в зловещем оскале.  
— Жавер, с вами точно все в порядке? — который раз за последние полчаса спросил Вальжан.  
Жавер не мог ответить на этот вопрос, поэтому предпочел сделать вид, что не услышал его. Открыв дверь, он вышел на улицу и только на полпути домой понял, что оставил в тюрьме шляпу — небывалое дело.

***

С момента его смерти прошло полтора месяца. Жавер старался как можно реже встречаться с Вальжаном, однако в конце каждой недели был обязан отчитываться перед мэром. С приходом к власти Мадлена благосостояние Монрейля повысилось, а уровень преступности понизился, но в доках постоянно случались беспорядки. Там ютился всякий сброд, и навещающий публичный дом почтенный житель часто подвергался грабежу. Казалось, только Вальжан приходил в доки не для утоления похоти, а для оказания помощи беднякам. Однажды Жавер патрулировал доки и стал свидетелем его глупости. Один мальчишка попытался утянуть из кармана Вальжана часы, и тот схватил карманника за руку и предложил взамен кошелек с деньгами. Неблагодарный мальчишка пустился с добычей наутек, крича оскорбления. В этот миг Вальжан оглянулся, заметил замершего в тени дома Жавера и побледнел. Жавер отделился от стены и подошел ближе. Реакция Вальжана сначала его удивила, затем он вспомнил, как сам отреагировал на доброту мэра по отношению к Фантине. Спасающий преступника, считал он когда-то, сам является преступником.  
— А, это вы, инспектор, — принужденно улыбнулся Вальжан.  
— Добрый вечер, месье, — наклонил голову Жавер. — Опасно ходить здесь в столь поздний час. Советую вернуться вам домой, пока еще чего-нибудь не случилось.  
— Значит, вы видели?..  
— Разумеется, видел. Вы поступили опрометчиво. Будь на месте этого мальчишки опытный карманник, он бы лишил вас всех ценностей, а может быть, и жизни.  
Вальжан продолжал смотреть прямо ему в лицо, будто ожидая чего-то. Не желая быть непонятым, Жавер добавил:  
— Вам не стоит гулять здесь одному. Возьмите с собой слугу... у вас нет слуги. Напишите заявление в полицию, и я выдам вам кого-нибудь в помощь.  
Судя по вытаращенным глазам Вальжана, тот никак этого не ожидал. Жавер скривился: пойди пойми этого святошу.  
— В этот раз я провожу вас до дома, — сказал он не терпящим возражений тоном.  
— Спас-с-сибо, инспектор, — к Вальжану частично вернулась речь — хороший признак. — Но я не хочу доставлять вам неудобства...  
— Не стоит, месье, я всего лишь выполняю свои обязанности. Обход закончился несколько минут назад.  
— В таком случае, — улыбнулся Вальжан, — вы больше не на работе.  
— Полицейский всегда на работе, — возразил Жавер; его возмущало, что Вальжан этого не понимает.  
Окинув напоследок взглядом доки, он двинулся вперед. Весь путь они проделали молча: Вальжан шел на шаг позади, будто бы это Жавер был мэром, а он — сопровождающим его слугой.  
— Вы знаете, где я живу, — произнес Вальжан, когда они остановились у его дома.  
— Разве стал бы я иначе провожать вас? — удивился Жавер.  
— Простите мою бестактность, инспектор, конечно же вам по долгу службы известен мой адрес.  
— Он известен всему городу, — снисходительно ответил Жавер, — особенно хорошо его знают ваши поклонницы.  
— Поклонницы? — переспросил Вальжан с недоумением.  
— Поклонницы, — кивнул Жавер. Он считал неприличным со стороны женщин так откровенно флиртовать с мэром-холостяком, но не желал распространяться на эту тему.  
— Не зайдете на чашечку чая, инспектор?  
— Спасибо, но мне пора.  
— Что ж, может быть, в другой раз, — Вальжан явно расстроился.  
Когда-то Жаверу казалось, что в бытность мэром Вальжан держал себя настолько невозмутимо, что по его лицу ничего нельзя было понять. Теперь же он слишком хорошо различал его эмоции и настроение, и ему это не нравилось. 

Вскоре после встречи в доках Жавер столкнулся с Вальжаном в булочной. Тот изнутри разглядывал витрину, что само по себе было достаточно неудобно, так еще и хозяин лавки с чрезмерным пылом рекламировал свой товар. Жавер наблюдал за этой картиной со странным чувством: казалось, Вальжан вот-вот схватит багет и бросится наутек. Разумеется, для мэра это было бы слишком, но уж очень странно Вальжан смотрел на хлеб. Заметив Жавера, он вздрогнул, но уже в следующий момент невозмутимо улыбнулся:  
— Не ожидал вас встретить, инспектор. Часто покупаете здесь хлеб?  
— Никогда не покупаю. Я пришел по делам полиции.  
— Неужели? Что-то случилось?  
— Мне необходимо допросить месье Жено.  
— Допросить меня?! — воскликнул владелец булочной и попятился под тяжелым взглядом Жавера.  
Вальжан почти незаметно выдохнул и расслабил напряженные плечи:  
— Инспектор, какие у вас основания?.. В чем вы подозреваете месье Жено?  
— Поступили жалобы, — нехотя ответил Жавер, — на несколько случаев отравления хлебом. Все пострадавшие покупали его в этой булочной, и я должен изъять хлеб для проверки его состава. По два экземпляра каждого вида будет достаточно.  
Жено разразился жалобными криками, перемежающимися бранью и оскорблениями. Жавер, не обращая на него внимания, закрыл и запер дверь и принялся складывать хлебобулочные изделия в специально приготовленный для этого мешок. Вальжан с отстраненным выражением лица наблюдал за его действиями, не делая попыток вмешаться. Какое-то время Жавер ожидал, что каторжник проявит свою раздражающую доброту и заступится за хозяина лавки, но этого не случилось. Напротив, он стал помогать Жаверу, протягивая ему один багет за другим. Когда Жавер закончил и направился к выходу, Жено вцепился в мешок и уперся ногами в пол. Жавер раздумывал, стоит ли применить дубинку, когда подошел Вальжан и принялся аккуратно разгибать пальцы Жено, один за другим. Тот ничего не успел понять, как уже лежал на полу.  
— Столь злостное покушение на жизнь граждан должно быть расследовано без помех, — сообщил Вальжан в ответ на немой вопрос в глазах Жавера.  
— Спасибо, месье, — кивнул Жавер.  
Вальжан выглядел так, будто хотел что-то добавить, но в последний момент передумал. Подождав некоторое время, Жавер поклонился и вышел, провожаемый задумчивым взглядом. 

В назначенный день Жавер пришел в мэрию с докладом. Жено, сообщил он, для удешевления себестоимости продукции подмешивал в муку мел, а для увеличения веса — древесные опилки. При приготовлении последней порции хлеба его помощник спутал белый мел с мышьяком, который хранился рядом в кладовой и использовался для травли крыс. Хлеб с большой дозой яда поступил в продажу и вызвал у многих покупателей желудочные колики, а некоторые даже скончались.  
— Жено арестуют? — едва сдерживая возмущение, поинтересовался Вальжан.  
— Он предстанет перед судом, но вряд ли его признают виновным.  
— Но он повинен в нескольких смертях!  
— Судьи обычно воспринимают их как несчастные случаи.  
— Это неправильно, — пробормотал Вальжан. — Люди не должны страдать от неосторожности продавцов.  
Который раз Жавер удивился отсутствию у бывшего каторжника сочувствия к такому же преступнику, как он. Не злится ли он на то, что убийца избежит наказания, когда он, Вальжан, отсидел в тюрьме за мелкую кражу?  
— Вы должны понимать, месье, — сказал Жавер, складывая за спиной руки, — что у Жено и его помощника не было намерения кого-то убить, когда как вор с полным пониманием своих действий совершает кражу. Если бы кто-то вломился в булочную и украл хлеб...  
— Почему вы сказали о хлебе? — прервал его Вальжан, склонив голову набок.  
— Я привел пример, месье, — ответил Жавер с легкой усмешкой. — Он показался мне уместным, потому что именно с хлебом связано дело Жено.  
Возможно, Вальжан догадается, что его обман раскрыт, и Ад Жавера исчезнет, уступив место Сене под ногами. Однако Вальжан только кивнул, удовлетворившись объяснением, и вернулся к своим делам.

***

Жавер уже не удивлялся, что его Ад во всех деталях повторяет Монрейль десятилетней давности — прекрасная работа Всевышнего. Кто-то верил, что ад создал Дьявол, но Жавер знал — падший ангел не способен на созидание. Бог, по его убеждению, не был добрым, нет — он был справедливым. И если ангелы могли себе позволить всепрощение, Бог во всех случаях должен был оставаться верховным судьей, чтобы в случае проступка назначить смертному справедливое наказание. Жавер согрешил и был осужден, и Дьявол не имел к этому никакого отношения. Стоя на мосту, он хотел только, чтобы все было ясно, как прежде, и чтобы Вальжан прекратил мучить его своей добротой. Однако со смертью ничего не изменилось: Вальжан в образе Мадлена был с ним в его Аду, а Жавера продолжали мучить сомнения. Одно из них требовалось разрешить без промедления. 

Глядясь в зеркало в прихожей Мадлена (роскошь, которую мало кто мог себе позволить), Жавер с иронией заметил, что смерть его омолодила. Впрочем, если он существует во времени мадленовского Монрейля, то и возраст у него должен быть соответствующим. Сегодня он сообщил... сообщит Вальжану об аресте Шанмантье и суде в Аррасе. Когда-то это уже случилось, и Жавер не считал себя вправе менять чужие судьбы по своему усмотрению. Возможно, от него просто требовалось прожить последние десять лет, на этот раз с пониманием совершенных ошибок. 

Жавер переступил с ноги на ногу и посмотрел на дверь — через несколько минут он ее откроет, только чтобы уткнуться взглядом в спину Вальжана. Еще несколько минут он будет терпеливо ждать, пока мэр освободится. Правильно ли он поступил, решив рассказать про Аррас? Ведь именно этот разговор приведет к аресту Вальжана и последующей гибели процветающего Монрейля. Не должен ли Жавер отплатить Вальжану за спасение и в свою очередь спасти его от тюрьмы и жизни в монастыре? "Это место не существует, — одернул он себя и вновь взглянул на свое отражение. — Все вокруг иллюзия, и мои действия не могут изменить прошлого". В таком случае, если он сейчас уйдет и позволит суду вынести Шанматье обвинительный приговор, с призраком Вальжана ничего не случится? Он продолжит быть мэром Монрейля, принося благо несуществующим жителям? Какой во всем этом смысл? Мысли пошли по кругу, причиняя почти физическую боль. 

Наконец, Жавера пригласили в кабинет. К его удивлению, Вальжан не заставил себя ждать и встретил его легкой улыбкой. Разговор еще не успел начаться, а события шли уже не так, как предполагалось. Жавер замешкался, и Вальжан воспользовался этим, чтобы поделиться новостями о самочувствии Фантины, к которой, по его словам, "инспектор проявил такое участие". Жавер не знал, как вежливо прервать поток благодарных слов, поэтому молча ждал, пока тот иссякнет. Когда это наконец произошло, он почти передумал рассказывать Вальжану о предстоящем суде.  
— Что вас ко мне привело, инспектор?  
— Я обязан явиться завтра в Аррас, — ответил Жавер. — Будет суд, и я выступлю свидетелем. Я хотел предупредить вас, что буду отсутствовать сутки.  
— Конечно, поезжайте, — кивнул Вальжан, одновременно давая понять, что аудиенция закончена. Когда Жавер не сдвинулся с места, он вопросительно приподнял брови: — Что-то еще, инспектор?  
— Если позволите, месье, дело, которое я упомянул...  
— Продолжайте, — подбодрил его Вальжан.  
— Простите, месье, я отнимаю ваше время, — Жавер поклонился и развернулся, чтобы уйти.  
Он не намерен был лгать, а без упоминания донесения в префектуру не мог назвать имени Жана Вальжана. Жавер, разумеется, не писал жалобы на мэра Мадлена, зная, кем он является на самом деле.  
— Вы уезжаете... когда, инспектор?  
— Сегодня с вечерним дилижансом.  
— Что ж, надеюсь на ваше скорейшее возвращение. Пьер Шенелонг чуть не раздавил своей телегой ребенка, и вам следует принять жалобу у его матери... Простите, конечно, это подождет до завтрашнего вечера.  
Жавер сделал шаг к двери, когда Вальжан вновь произнес:  
— Скажите, Жавер, что вы имели в виду, говоря о Тенардье и мошенничестве?  
— Месье?  
— Как вы узнали, что именно так зовут хозяина таверны, где живет Козетта?  
— Та женщина, Фантина, должно быть, упомянула о нем, — быстро ответил Жавер.  
— Я слышал ее рассказ, и имени Тенардье она не произносила, — возразил Вальжан.  
Жавер промолчал.  
— Вы знаете этого человека? Вы с ним сталкивались в связи с каким-то преступлением? — на последнем слове Вальжан запнулся и слегка побледнел.  
— Да, месье.  
— Жавер, — тот неожиданно сменил серьезный тон на веселый, — почему вы не обращаетесь ко мне, как следует?  
— Месье?  
— "Месье мэр", — поправил Вальжан с улыбкой.  
— Прошу прощения, месье, это больше не повторится.  
— Вы ведете себя странно с того самого дня, как упали в обморок, — задумчиво произнес Вальжан, меряя его взглядом.  
— Это был не обморок, я просто... в комнате было жарко.  
— Конечно, именно об этом я и подумал. Однако с того времени... Скажите, вы не больны?  
— Нет, насколько мне известно.  
— И вы не едете в Аррас, чтобы поправить здоровье?  
— Уверяю вас, месье, в Аррас меня зовут дела, и если вы думаете, что я мог бы воспользоваться своим служебным положением!.. — от возмущения у Жавера перехватило дыхание, и, чтобы скрыть волнение, он поспешно продолжил: — Решив вопрос опознания Жана Вальжана, я тут же вернусь в Монрейль и допрошу извозчика Шенелонга.  
Только при виде побледневшего лица Вальжана он понял, что произнес запретное имя вслух.  
— Как вы сказали, его зовут? — переспросил тот.  
— Я не говорил. Шанматье.  
— Нет, другого...  
— Жана Вальжана? — отступать было некуда, и Жавер даже с некоторым облегчением пересказал длинную историю ареста Шанматье и как того приняли за Вальжана.  
— И вы видели этого Шанматье?  
— Да, — не задумываясь, ответил Жавер, затем покачал головой. — Нет.  
Он чуть не забыл, что в этот раз не ездил на опознание: в этом мире не было жалобы на мэра Мадлена, следовательно, в префектуре не узнали о его связи с Вальжаном. В Аррас его тоже никто не вызывал, он действовал по собственной инициативе. Осознав двусмысленность своего положения, Жавер нахмурился: он не только перепутал события, но и солгал Вальжану о поездке в суд — с этим он смириться не мог.  
— Вы его не видели, но собираетесь опознать как сбежавшего каторжника?  
— Не так, месье, — тщательно подбирая слова, ответил Жавер. — Я прибуду в суд и только после этого смогу сказать, является ли обвиняемый Вальжаном.  
— Разумеется, ведь именно в этом смысл опознания, — кивнул Вальжан. — Однако, насколько мне известно, обычно оно происходит до суда. Я подумал, что вы уже видели Шанматье и сообщили обвинителю свои выводы.  
— Вы правы, месье, но в данном случае получилось иначе. Если позволите, до отъезда мне нужно кое-что сделать, — Жавер вновь поклонился, и на этот раз Вальжан не стал его задерживать.

***

Когда Жавер подошел к почтовой станции, в дилижансе оставалось два свободных места, — именно так, как должно было быть. Он вспомнил, как его обрадовал тот факт, что он мог свободно вытянуть ноги, не беспокоясь о пассажире напротив. Жавер уселся на том же месте и откинулся на спинку сиденья. За минуту до отбытия дилижанса в него вошел еще один человек. Повернув голову, Жавер с удивлением увидел Вальжана. Почему он здесь? Его появление нарушило установленный ход событий. Подобрав длинные ноги, Жавер позволил Вальжану сесть напротив. Тот выглядел спокойным и уверенным в себе — совсем не так, каким его помнил Жавер в тот злополучный день.  
— Инспектор, — поприветствовал его Вальжан.  
— Месье, — кивнул Жавер.  
Вальжан выглядел так, будто хотел что-то сказать, затем мотнул головой, передумав.  
— Могу я узнать, куда вы направляетесь? — спросил Жавер. У него тлела слабая надежда, что Вальжан сойдет где-нибудь по пути в Аррас.  
— В Аррас, как и вы.  
— По какому делу?  
— Меня заинтересовала история Шанматье, — коротко ответил Вальжан и замолчал.

Дилижанс тронулся, подпрыгивая на ухабах. Некоторые пассажиры с интересом поглядывали на мэра, видимо, гадая, что заставило его поехать общественным транспортом. Присутствие начальника полиции Монрейля лишь усиливало их любопытство. Жавер терпеливо ждал, когда внимание окружающих ослабнет и он сможет обсудить с Вальжаном дело Шанматье. К счастью, из-за позднего времени многие пассажиры предпочли сон наблюдению за мэром. Жавер повернулся к Вальжану, собираясь спросить его о планах, но заметил, что тот сидит с закрытыми глазами. Мысленно выругавшись, он перевел взгляд на дорогу, размышляя, что ему теперь делать.

Этот мир больше не повторял реальность, и Жавер мог ожидать какой угодно неожиданности. Почему Вальжан решил поехать с ним? Чем это было вызвано? Потому что он в этот раз на него не донес, или дело было в Фантине? Как бы то ни было, Вальжан держался доброжелательно, без тени враждебности или страха. Возможно, он считал, что Жавер не опознает Шанматье как сбежавшего каторжника Жана Вальжана, ведь он им и не был, но решил убедиться в этом лично. Возможно, он боялся противоположного исхода и намеревался помешать Жаверу совершить ошибку. Возможно, он, как и десять лет назад, собирался признаться в преступлении, но принял решение быстрее и успел на вечерний дилижанс. Жавер не знал, что заставило настоящего Вальжана прибыть лишь к концу слушания, но его копию это обстоятельство не задержало.

Проснулся Жавер от резкой остановки. Выглянув в открывшуюся дверь, он заметил, что снаружи все еще темно, значит, до Арраса они не доехали.  
— Вы выходите, инспектор? — бодро спросил Вальжан.  
— Где мы?  
— У постоялого двора, в трех часах езды от Арраса. Дилижанс всегда делает остановку на таком длинном пути.  
Жавер вышел, чтобы дать пройти другим пассажирам. Кто-то двинулся к светящимся окнам трактира, кто-то поспешил на задний двор для справления естественной нужды.  
— Не составите мне компанию, инспектор? — обратился к нему Вальжан. — Я планирую промочить горло.  
— Спасибо, я побуду в дилижансе.  
Тем не менее, приглашение Вальжана вновь заставило его задуматься о переменах. Вальжан не просто мирился с его присутствием, но как будто стремился проводить с ним больше времени — необъяснимое для Жавера желание. Разве каторжник не должен чувствовать подспудный страх перед представителем закона? В прошлой, настоящей, жизни он его скрывал, но и не пытался сблизиться. Всевышний хорошо подшутил над Жавером, отправляя его в этот Ад: большую часть времени он пытался понять, почему многое идет не так, как должно.  
— Месье? — отвлек его первый вернувшийся пассажир.  
Жавер чуть развернулся, позволяя тому пройти в салон. Когда вернулся кучер, все стали рассаживаться, последним зашел Вальжан.  
— Инспектор, а вы бывали в Аррасе? — спросил он, когда дилижанс тронулся.  
— Нет.  
Резкий ответ Вальжана не смутил:  
— А мне вот приходилось ездить по делам фабрики.  
— Я это понял, когда вы сообщили про время, оставшееся до Арраса.  
— Думаю, мы приедем около пяти часов утра. Вы не знаете, когда начнется судебный процесс?  
— В десять.  
— Значит, нужно где-то провести пять часов.  
— Я планирую подождать в здании суда.  
Вальжан, наконец, замолчал. Не привыкший к подобным беседам Жавер испытал облегчение. Чтобы у Вальжана не было возможности вновь с ним заговорить, он закрыл глаза, но даже так чувствовал на себе его задумчивый взгляд. Чего добивается Вальжан? Не хочет упускать из виду представляющего опасность свидетеля? Слишком нервничает, чтобы завтракать в одиночестве? Не желает же он просто приятно провести с ним время? Размышляя о мотивах странного поведения Вальжана, Жавер расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу редингота. Однако стоило ему слегка расслабиться, как Вальжан задел его ногой. Несмотря на то, что тот сразу ее поджал, Жавер вновь напрягся. Только большим усилием воли он заставил себя не двигаться и просидел в одном положении целый час. Затем усталость взяла свое, и он все же забылся. 

— Инспектор, я настаиваю на плотном завтраке, — говорил Вальжан куда-то в плечо Жавера. — Мы ехали всю ночь... Вы ехали всю ночь, а до этого небось целый день не ели... Не отпирайтесь, ваши люди рассказали мне о ваших привычках. Прошу, не наказывайте их, это я настоял.  
Жавер старался не обращать внимания на этот словесный поток, но получалось плохо. Сколько бы он ни молчал, Вальжан все равно следовал за ним и говорил, говорил, говорил...  
Прибыв в Аррас, Жавер намеревался сразу пойти в суд, но Вальжан вот уже пять минут красочно расписывал пользу утреннего питания. В столь ранний час почти все заведения были закрыты, и только таверна на главной улице приветливо подмигивала масляной лампой у входа.  
— Хорошо, — прервал словоизлияние Жавер. — Я зайду с вами в таверну, если вы обещаете больше не ранить мои уши.  
Вальжан замолчал скорее от удивления, чем в иполнение своей части сделки. Жавер занял стол у окна, чтобы видеть улицу — давняя привычка сыщика. Кроме него и Вальжана, в зале было несколько пассажиров из их дилижанса. У стойки крутился мальчишка, разливая вино, а подросток постарше бросился навстречу хорошо одетому Вальжану и взял у него шляпу. Жавер свою аккуратно положил на край стола и движением руки запретил ее трогать.  
— Принесите лучшее, что у вас есть, для двух голодных путников, — произнес Вальжан с доброжелательной улыбкой.  
Мальчишка радостно кивнул и помчался выполнять заказ. Жавер вздохнул и посмотрел на улицу. Редкие прохожие спешили по своим делам, не подозревая, что через дорогу сидит сбежавший каторжник, избранный мэром. А если бы и знали? Как бы они поступили на месте Жавера? Отдали бы вора под суд человеческий, забыв о суде божьем, или обманули обвинителей ради благой цели? Что было бы справедливо?  
— Инспектор?.. Жавер? С вами все в порядке? Не хотите отдохнуть перед заседанием?  
Жавер повернулся к Вальжану; тот выглядел искренне обеспокоенным.  
— Дело Шанматье не выходит из головы, — ответил он, не покривив душой.  
Вальжан сложил перед собой руки и наклонился вперед:  
— Жавер... Инспектор, я не против, чтобы вы называли меня просто месье Мадленом. Меня, однако, волнует, что для вас игнорирование формальностей не характерно. Вы бы этого не делали, если бы у вас не было основательных причин. Я прихожу к мнению, что вы больны, но вы утверждаете, что это не так. У меня нет причин вам не верить, однако факты...  
— Факт, месье, в том, что вас зовут не Мадленом и вы вовсе не допропорядочный гражданин, каким кажетесь. — Терпению Жавера пришел конец, а Вальжан сам напросился. — У вас ведь даже паспорта нет, лишь желтый лист бумаги, где черным по белому написано, что вы преступник.  
— Значит, вы знаете, — побледнел Вальжан и сжал руки. — Значит, мне не показалось, и все это время... Неужели все это время?.. Но почему вы меня не арестовали?  
— А почему вы не стали отрицать свою вину? — парировал Жавер. — Я ведь не предъявил никаких доказательств, а без них мои обвинения лишь слова.  
— И правда, глупо получилось, — слабо улыбнулся Вальжан.  
— Вы все еще можете назвать меня лжецом и сумасшедшим.  
— Скажите, Жавер, зачем вы на самом деле приехали в Аррас? — тон Вальжана посерьезнел. — Вы намеревались дать показания в защиту Шанматье, рассказав о настоящем Вальжане?  
— Вы ошибаетесь, месье. Как раз наоборот, я намеревался опознать в Шанматье Жана Вальжана, однако вы своим появлением сами вырыли себе яму.  
— О чем вы говорите?  
— Вы пришли в суд и во всем признались. После этого вам, разумеется, оставалось только бежать, что вы с успехом и сделали.  
— Инспектор, суд еще даже не начался, вы бредите.  
— Брежу? — улыбнулся Жавер вгоняющей в страх улыбкой. — Вы правы, все вокруг плод моего воображения. Ни вас, ни этого места не существует. Есть только вода, остальное же — игры разума перед смертью.  
— Я вас не понимаю, инспектор.  
— Извините, я вас оставлю, — поднялся Жавер. — Возможно, получится переговорить с судьей до начала процесса.  
— Вы намерены рассказать обо мне? — с каким-то облегчением спросил Вальжан.  
— Я намерен исправить ошибку многолетней давности.  
— Что ж, я пойду с вами, и вы сможете арестовать меня прямо в суде.  
— Вы все-таки святой, — покачал головой Жавер.  
— Что, простите?  
Жавер молча вышел и направился к зданию префектуры, где временно заседал суд. После некоторого колебания Вальжан последовал за ним. Жавер не знал, что его двигало на собственную погибель, и не желал знать — слишком много потрясений за один день. Сам он находился в расстроенных чувствах, что становилось трудно скрывать. Весь его мир снова рушился, как тогда на мосту. Вальжан вынудил его обо всем рассказать, но Жавер не сообщил и половины правды. В его сердце разгоралось неведомое раннее чувство — жалость к преступнику и вина за собственные действия во имя закона. Если бы не его ложное опознание Шанматье, Вальжан бы не выдал себя на суде и не бежал бы из Монрейля, а его не повысили бы до инспектора первого класса с переводом в Париж. С особой отчетливостью Жавер понял, что стоит на распутье: Всевышний послал ему испытание, и только от Жавера зависит его исход. 

***

Несмотря на то, что с того памятного дня в Аррасе прошло добрых десять лет, ноги Жавера будто сами вспомнили дорогу к префектуре. Он специально не стал предупреждать Вальжана, что дело Шанматье будет слушаться вторым и начнется только вечером — ему было интересно, как поведет себя "призрак". Пока что Вальжан реагировал так, будто переживал все впервые. Он шел за Жавером, словно за проводником, как цепочка заключенных за своим тюремщиком. 

Комната перед залом суда была почти пуста. В прошлый раз в это же время он сидел за столом государственного обвинителя, а в префектуру подошел позже.  
— Это зал ожидания, — зачем-то объяснил Жавер, — а в следующем помещении временно заседает суд.  
— Но двери открыты, — заметил Вальжан.  
— Заседание начнется только через полчаса.  
Жавер зорко следил за лицом Вальжана, но то ничего не выражало, кроме вежливого интереса и легкого нетерпения. "Неужели я ошибся, и он вовсе не собирается раскрыть свою личность?" — подумалось Жаверу. В душе его боролись разные чувства. Как он должен поступить? Жавер вновь осознал, перед каким сложным выбором стоит. Он не может соврать под присягой и опознать в Шанматье Жана Вальжана, но в таком случае все переменится, и присяжные признают его невиновным. "Тогда Вальжану не придется раскрывать себя, — обрадовался Жавер и тут же нахмурился. — Каторжник останется мэром Монрейля как законопослушный гражданин, а я выступлю вершителем судеб и... Нет, я не могу взять на себя роль Всевышнего, все должно идти, как полагается."  
— Жавер, я могу чем-нибудь помочь? — вырвал его из раздумий мягкий голос.  
— Что? О чем вы?  
— Вы выглядите обеспокоенным.  
Жавер взглянул в безмятежные светлые глаза и подивился, что Вальжан нисколько не волнуется. А впрочем, понял ли он?..  
— Месье, почему вы так спокойны? — все-таки спросил он.  
— Что вас удивляет, инспектор? — улыбнулся Вальжан.  
— Вы ведь понимаете, что я все знаю?  
— Конечно. — Сама невозмутимость.  
— Тогда вы... — Жавер усиленно думал, ища наиболее подходящее объяснение. — Вы решили остаться в стороне от этого дела?  
— Вопрос в том, инспектор, что решили вы.  
Что-то сатанинское мелькнуло в улыбке Вальжана. Жавер встряхнул головой, моргнул — и увидел перед собой все того же человека. Всего лишь человека.  
— Что решил я? — повторил он замедленно.  
Вальжан кивнул:  
— Я приму любое ваше решение и поступлю соответствующе.  
Молчание не могло длиться дольше минуты, но Жаверу она показалась вечностью.  
— Вы сумасшедший, — хрипло произнес он и судорожно сглотнул.  
Стены приобрели сероватый оттенок, а комната стала как будто меньше. Жаверу не хватало воздуха.  
— Мне нужно... — не договорив, он поспешно покинул залу.  
В нос ударил свежий воздух с привкусом лошадиного пота и навоза. Сев на более-менее чистую ступень, Жавер задумался. Он вновь пытался понять, реальна ли действительность, в которую он попал, были ли те десять лет, или они привиделись ему в кошмаре? Было ли повышение и перевод в Париж, расследование революционной деятельности студентов, ночь баррикад и откровение на мосту? А если все это время он ошибался, уже не в первый раз, и именно эта действительность настоящая? Тогда откуда он знает, что случится дальше? Интуиция? Божье предзнаменование? Не сошел ли он с ума?  
— Инспектор, сейчас начнется заседание.  
Конечно же. Снова он. Его мучитель. Его святой.  
— Оно не начнется, — механически ответил Жавер. Губы его двигались, но смысла слов он не осознавал.  
— Как так? Я сам видел входящего в зал судью.  
— Это другое дело. Дело Шанматье будет рассматриваться в шесть вечера.  
— Откуда вы?.. Воистину загадочный вы человек, инспектор.  
— Инспектор, — повторил Жавер и усмехнулся.  
— Я все же уточню на всякий случай, — засомневался Вальжан.  
Жавер бы тоже не доверился себе в этот момент. Только сейчас он заметил спешащих по лестнице стряпчих в черном и обычных жителей Арраса, возможно, родственников обвиняемой. "Шесть часов... шесть часов", — гремело в голове у Жавера. Вернулся Вальжан и признал, что слушается дело детоубийцы.  
— Несчастная женщина, — добавил он, — сначала потерять ребенка, затем расстаться с собственной жизнью.  
— Вы тоже провидец?  
— Не нужно обладать особенными способностями, чтобы при взгляде на лица присяжных угадать их вердикт.  
— Однако вы даже не выслушали обвинителя.  
— Мой дорогой инспектор, я удивлен, что именно от вас исходят эти слова. Кому, как не вам, знать все подводные камни судебной системы?  
— Вам она тоже известна не по наслышке, — не удержался Жавер от подколки.  
— Раз дело Шанматье еще не началось, — ответил Вальжан после недолгого молчания, — предлагаю заселиться в гостиницу.  
— Вы меня отравите и спокойно вернетесь в Монрейль, — предположил Жавер не без юмора.  
Однако Вальжан шутки не оценил; его лицо омрачилось, и он посмотрел прямо в глаза Жаверу:  
— Если вы знаете, кто я и что сделал, то не можете серьезно думать, что я способен на хладнокровное убийство.  
— А на непреднамеренное? — обнажил зубы Жавер.  
Вальжан, должно быть, воспринял это как угрозу, потому что стал рыскать взглядом по телу Жавера в поисках дубинки и наручников. Разумеется, он ничего не нашел — редингот хорошо их скрывал.  
— Со мной может произойти несчастный случай, — как ни в чем не бывало, продолжил мысль Жавер. — Никого не удивит, если лестница в гостинице окажется сгнившей и обрушится под весом тяжелого человека. Кто будет разглядывать места разлома?  
— Знаете, инспектор, мне кажется, вам этого даже хочется. Правда, не могу понять, почему.  
— Умерший однажды не боится умереть дважды, — с нехарактерным для него духом философствования отозвался Жавер.  
— Вам точно следует отдохнуть, — заключил Вальжан. — Вы пойдете со мной в гостиницу, и даже не думайте спорить.  
Жавер не спорил. Ему было все равно. Он равнодушно следовал за Вальжаном, думая о том, что в Аррасе плохо организована чистка улиц — не то, что в Монрейле.  
До начала заседания по делу Шанматье оставалось восемь часов.

***

Жавер стоял на мосту, а прямо под ним тонул Вальжан. Он не кричал, не пытался выплыть на мелководье, а просто смотрел на Жавера снизу вверх жалобным взглядом. Вскоре лицо тонущего приняло безмятежное выражение, а из глаз полился чистый белый свет. Достигнув Жавера, свет померк; глаза Вальжана закрылись, и он скрылся под водой. 

Жавер проснулся в холодном поту. Оглядевшись, он заметил сидящего у окна Вальжана с книгой в руках. Почему-то наличие у него книги удивило Жавера куда больше, чем его присутствие в комнате. Сам Жавер лежал на кровати, укрытый собственным рединготом. На единственной кровати.  
— Что вы здесь делаете? — хриплым со сна голосом осведомился он.  
Вальжан опустил книгу и приподнял брови:  
— Читаю.  
— Вижу, что читаете, но... Ох, дьявол! Сколько времени?  
— Не беспокойтесь, инспектор, еще только пять. Я бы вас разбудил через полчаса.  
Жавер откинул редингот и сел, свесив ноги.  
— Почему вы в моей комнате? — упрямо повторил он. — Или это ваша комната?  
— Худо же вам было, если вы этого не помните, — с жалостью взглянул на него Вальжан. — Это была последняя комната в гостинице, а раз она лучшая в Аррасе, я решил, что нам этот вариант подойдет. Вы не возражали.  
Жавер напрягся, пытаясь вспомнить свое согласие со столь вопиющим расквартированием. Однако весь путь от здания префектуры до гостиницы прошел, словно в тумане. Как он оказался в постели, Жавер вообще не помнил.  
— Вы спите, как мертвец, — присовокупил зачем-то Вальжан и покраснел.  
— Вы даже не представляете, насколько правы, — пробормотал Жавер, ища взглядом свои ботинки.  
— Под кроватью, — подсказал Вальжан.  
"Тюремная привычка все прятать", — подумал Жавер, а вслух произнес:  
— Вы все же не сбежали.  
— Я уже сказал, что никуда не уйду без вашего позволения.  
У Жавера начала болеть голова. Если не тот Вальжан, то этот точно сведет его в могилу. Эта способность явно проявляется у всех Вальжанов.  
— Оставьте свои обещания для другого случая, — грубовато ответил он. — Пора выходить.  
— Вы же сказали, что заседание начнется только в шесть, — удивился Вальжан.  
— А вы сразу поверили? — усмехнулся Жавер.  
— Вы всегда говорите правду, инспектор.  
У Жавера возникло сильное желание рассказать, как часто он ошибался, но этот призрак Вальжана еще многого не знает. Тот, настоящий, мог бы понять и принять. Жавер замер. А ведь и правда, Вальжан бы его принял, принял со всеми ошибками и ложью. Он этого не понимал тогда, на мосту, но понимает сейчас. Слишком поздно.  
— Инспектор, вы идете? — Вальжан замер на пороге и придержал для него дверь.  
Жавер с неохотой сделал шаг, потом еще один и еще. Может, зря он мучается? Может, его показания не повлияют на решение присяжных? Может, Вальжан не совершит самую известную свою глупость? Расправив плечи, он поднял подбородок и твердой походкой вышел из комнаты.

— Инспектор Жавер! — окликнули его сзади.  
Кому он понадобился сразу же после входа в зал ожидания? Обернувшись, он тут же узнал государственного обвинителя.  
— Месье Крусо, — поклонился Жавер в ответ.  
— Что привело вас сюда? Вы были свидетелем в предыдущем деле?  
— Я намерен свидетельствовать в этом.  
Крусо нахмурился и начал быстро просматривать бумаги, с которыми он шел в зал суда. Из-за неудобного положения стоя и людей вокруг он то и дело возвращался к уже просмотренным документам.  
— Простите, инспектор, но я не помню, чтобы вы значились свидетелем... Должно быть, мой помощник забыл это указать. Однако вас не было и на предварительном разбирательстве дела.  
— В этом не было необходимости, — со всей убедительностью объяснил Жавер, кляня себя за то, что раньше не подумал о списке свидетелей. К счастью, Крусо хорошо знал его репутацию и даже не подумал, что Жавер мог прийти, не совершив все необходимые формальности. — Видите ли, я хорошо помню Жана Вальжана и без сомнений опознаю его.  
— Что ж, — Крусо вытер пот со лба и заторопился. — Я вызову вас в самом начале, если вы не возражаете.  
— Благодарю.  
Когда Крусо отошел, перед взором Жавера возникло возмущенное лицо Вальжана.  
— Вы обманули меня, вы с самого начала намеревались давать показания по делу Шанматье.  
— Я этого не отрицал, — возразил Жавер.  
— Вы дали мне понять... Впрочем, это уже не важно. Значит, вы приняли решение, инспектор?  
— Извините, мне следует присутствовать в зале, — уклонился от ответа Жавер.  
При его появлении судья поднял голову и удивленно улыбнулся, затем слегка кивнул в знак приветствия. Столь большая честь поразила Жавера. Судья видел его в первый раз, и даже его репутация не могла вызвать столь бурную реакцию. В следующий момент он понял свою ошибку. Судья улыбался следовавшему за ним Вальжану, для остальных — мэру Мадлену. Жавер, конечно, слышал, как любят и уважают Мадлена даже в соседних с Монрейлем городах, но выражение этих чувств видел впервые. Вальжан, кажется, воспринял оказанную ему честь как само собой разумеющееся, а скорее всего, просто не заметил. 

— Вызывается инспектор Жавер для опознания обвиняемого, — объвили с трибуны, и Жавер вздрогнул.  
Все чаще он проваливался в какую-то мглу и не мог потом вспомнить, что происходило в эти минуты. Возможно, очень скоро он очнется в Сене, а может быть, и погибнет, не приходя в сознание. Это бы объяснило неожиданные провалы в памяти.  
Пока Жавер шел к свидетельскому месту, обвинитель представил его как уважаемого всеми инспектора, который всегда говорит правду. Его попросили взглянуть на неряшливого старика, известного как Шанматье. Узнает ли он его? Жавер перевел взгляд на Вальжана, затем снова посмотрел на Шанматье. Они были совершенно не похожи. Даже останься Вальжан нищим, он бы отличался от глуповатого Шанматье. Как сокамерники Вальжана смогли опознать его в этом существе? Как он сам мог это сделать?  
— Инспектор, — повторил Крусо, — вы когда-нибудь видели этого человека?  
Жавер вновь посмотрел на Вальжана. Тот ответил спокойным, полным достоинства взглядом, будто бы не его судьба сейчас решалась. "Вот оно, твое испытание", — сказал себе Жавер.  
— Нет, — ответил он твердо.  
— Вы говорите, что не видели этого человека раньше? — удивился Крусо.  
— Нет.  
— И вы не знали его под именем Жана Вальжана в Тулоне, где работали надзирателем?  
— Нет.  
Наступила тишина. Обвинитель негодующе мерил его взглядом, будто он был виноват в распаде стройной системы доказательств, защитник смотрел на него с удивлением и признательностью, Вальжан же... На лице Вальжана не было никаких эмоций. 

На этом вопросы не прекратились. Как он объяснит, что обвиняемый носил девичью фамилию матери Вальжана? Знает ли он, что Шанматье родился в том же городе, что и Жан Вальжан? Если Шанматье не Вальжан, почему все его таковым считают? Жавер не мог ответить. Он знает только, что человек перед ним не Жан Вальжан, пробывший в Тулоне девятнадцать лет. Он, инспектор Жавер, может в этом поклясться. Он говорил что-то еще, что не смог бы вспомнить и через пять минут. Он обращался к судье и присяжным, но смотрел на Вальжана. Никого не удивило, что он ищет моральной поддержки у месье Мадлена. Им, наверное, казалось, что его страшит гнев мэра, и это дает ему силы продолжать говорить и говорить только правду. Когда обвинитель прервал его речь, было уже поздно — злорадное любопытство на лицах присяжных сменилось сочувствием. Жавер выполнил свой долг и мог хоть сию минуту покинуть зал суда и уехать из Арраса, но он только занял прежнее место рядом с Вальжаном. Обвинитель по очереди вызвал Бреве, Кошпая и Шенильдье. Каждый из них опознал Жана Вальжана. Затем поднялся защитник и спросил, уверены ли они в своих ответах. Когда те это подтвердили, защитник сообщил, что бывший надзиратель Жавер отрицает, что Шанматье и есть Жан Вальжан. Как они это объяснят? Уверенности у каторжников как ни бывало.  
— Я бы мог быстрее вас доказать, что этот человек не Жан Вальжан, — тихо произнес Вальжан, наклонившись к Жаверу.  
— Не сомневаюсь. Вы бы совершили очередную глупость.  
— Как вы разговариваете со своим мэром?  
Жавер скосил на него глаза — Вальжан улыбался. На душе Жавера вдруг стало спокойно. Теперь он не сомневался, что совершил правильный выбор. Обвинение разваливалось на глазах, каторжники мялись и уже не могли уверенно сказать, что перед ними Вальжан. Их Вальжан крепче телом, бормотали они, у него жестче лицо и выглядит он посимпатичнее этой обезьяны. В зале раздались смешки, и даже Вальжан улыбнулся:  
— Они мне льстят.  
— Согласен, — кивнул Жавер. — В Тулоне вы были страшнее обезьяны.  
— А сейчас? — еще ближе склонился к нему Вальжан.  
Жавер промолчал, но Вальжан продолжал ждать ответа и наконец получил его:  
— Нет смысла сравнивать каторжника и мэра. Мэр всегда будет в более выигрышном положении.  
— Вы мастер не отвечать на прямые вопросы, — заметил Вальжан. — Это потому, что вам сложнее солгать?  
Жавер вновь промолчал, и на этот раз Вальжан оставил его в покое.  
Слушание близилось к концу. Впереди были речи обвинителя и защитника, и, по опыту Жавера, растянуться они могут еще на час или два.  
— Вам разве не нужно возвращаться в Монрейль? — осведомился Вальжан.  
— Месье?..  
— Разве я не дал вам ворох поручений, которые нуждаются в срочном разбирательстве?  
— Да, но...  
— Вы отказываетесь от выполнения своих непосредственных обязанностей, инспектор?  
Жавер недоверчиво уставился на Вальжана. Так и есть, тот улыбался. Если отвлечься от манящих губ Вальжана, можно легко догадаться, что скрывается за его шутливым вопросом. Он дает понять, что Жавер не уволен со службы и продолжает быть начальником полиции Монрейля.  
— Я уеду сразу же, как только месье мэр изволит присоединиться ко мне в этом пути.  
— Жавер! Вы обратились ко мне подобающим образом! — теперь Вальжан улыбался широко и искренне.  
Жавер слегка смутился. После возгласа на них стали оглядываться, и он сел еще прямее. Судья хотел было сделать замечание возмутителю спокойствия, но, увидев, что это Мадлен, переменил решение. Все внимание вновь обратилось к выступающему защитнику.  
— Дело выиграно, — сказал Жавер. — Чего вы ждете? — Для него было мукой находиться в зале, в котором он десять лет назад дал ошибочные показания.  
— Хочу убедиться.  
Жавер закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть причиняющую боль действительность. В сознании всплыли слова, произнесенные десять лет назад: "Я не хочу, чтобы вы были добры ко мне... Мне, Жаверу, она не нужна... Быть добрым очень легко, быть справедливым — вот что трудно!" Он был прав в последнем, но ошибался во всем остальном. Ему нужна была доброта, нужна была даже от каторжника, попираемого всеми преступника, от святого, который сдался ему, когда мог убить. И доказательством этому является выдуманная им реальность...

— ... известный как Шанматье, признан невиновным, — по столу ударил молоточек и вывел Жавера из задумчивости.  
— Пойдемте, инспектор, нам здесь нечего больше делать.  
Жавер послушно поднялся со скамьи и огляделся. Публика покидала зал, защитник спорил о чем-то с обвинителем, а Шанматье недоверчиво смотрел на присяжных, будто не раслышал их вердикт.  
— Я позволил себе купить два билета на дилижанс, который отходит... — Вальжан сверился с часами, — через полчаса.  
— Как? Мне доподлинно известно, что в такое время все места должны быть заняты.  
— Я озаботился этим вопросом еще перед отъездом из Монрейля, — объяснил Вальжан.  
— Действительно просто, — пробормотал Жавер.  
— Но если вы хотите остаться в Аррасе на ночь...  
— Нет, — перебил Жавер, — однако я верну вам деньги за билет, как только мы прибудем на место.  
— Как скажете. 

Устроившись в дилижансе, Жавер бросил последний взгляд на Аррас. Он надеялся, что больше никогда не придется сюда ехать. Сомнения накатили с новой силой.  
— Месье, — обратился он к Вальжану, — у меня есть необычная просьба.  
— Говорите, инспектор.  
— Могу я до вас дотронуться? — Вальжан улыбнулся странной улыбкой, и Жавер поспешил объяснить: — Понимаете, я должен кое в чем убедиться, но вы сочтете меня за умалишенного, если я скажу точнее.  
— Какие бы у вас ни были причины, инспектор, вот вам моя рука.  
К удивлению и смущению Жавера, Вальжан отвернул манжету и обнажил запястье, на котором были заметны следы от кандалов.  
— Я вовсе не имел в виду... Я только хотел... — Жавер окончательно стушевался и отвернулся к окну.  
— Вы хотели меня коснуться, — напомнил Вальжан.  
— В этом нет необходимости, месье, — щеки Жавера покрылись красными пятнами.  
Вальжан застегнул манжету и откинулся на спинку кресла. Дилижанс тронулся. В слабом свете уличных фонарей лицо Вальжана было бледным, почти прозрачным. Жавер вздрогнул и моргнул: его спутник вновь выглядел состоящим из плоти и крови. Жавер нерешительно протянул руку к Вальжану, но тут же ее отдернул. Если эта действительность не существует, он не хочет этого знать.


End file.
